1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a method for forming an electrical connection between metal layers.
2. Related Art
Conductive vias provide electrical connections between metal layers of an integrated circuit. However, stress migration over time may result in via failures within the integrated circuit. For example, during operation of the integrated circuit, stress migration can cause the accumulation of vacancies within or at a conductive via, thus increasing the resistance of the conductive via over time. Eventually, the increasing resistance due to the vacancies may cause via failure. Stress migration may therefore affect long term operation and reliability of the integrated circuit.